This invention relates to internal combustion engines and is particularly concerned with rotary engines of that type. As is well known, most internal combustion engines have pistons that reciprocate in cylinders and require mechanisms to convert the rectilinear motion of the pistons to the rotary motion that is commonly desired. Accordingly, there has been much interest in the development of engines that provide power from rotating shafts directly driven by the pistons. Although many such engines have been designed, they have not, in general, been satisfactory because of fuel inefficiency, sealing problems, and exhorbitant manufacturing costs incurred in an effort to solve the sealing problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary internal combustion engine that is compact, simple, and efficient, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.